


Gorgeous

by LuluNobody



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom!Gabriel Reyes, It's porn, M/M, There's some ass in here, They do it hard, ass licking, ass worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 00:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7991224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuluNobody/pseuds/LuluNobody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The corner of Jack's mouth turns up in a grin as he gently drags his hand down Gabriel's chest to the hard length between his legs. "Having a good dream, I see," he murmurs. The older soldier takes in a short breath as Jack's fingers trace along the length of his cock.</p><p>Gabriel twitches, then exhales. "Fuck."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gorgeous

Gabriel's gentle murmuring fills the silence of their shared room. It wakes Jack in the morning sometimes, a strange mixture of English and Spanish that takes up space between his ear and Gabriel's lips. He doesn't ever really understand the words, but he loves it. Gabriel's sleep voice is a soft rumble deep in his throat, and Jack would be lying if he said it didn't turn him on. It reminds him of sex, of the times when Gabriel takes him on his hands and knees, balls deep, hands grasping Jack's hips tight enough to bruise.

Jack closes his eyes and hums softly at the thought. Maybe today he'll wake Gabriel up with a surprise, he wonders, moving a hand softly up his chest and down towards his crotch. When he turns his gaze down and opens his eyes, he's surprised by what he sees: Gabriel is _hard,_ his cock tenting the thin fabric of his boxers. The blond soldier blinks once, twice, before he brings his hand back up towards his lover's flushed face.

"Gabe," he whispers, voice breathy and quiet. "Gabriel."

The older man shifts in his sleep, his eyebrows scrunching a little. He moans slightly, as if in protest.

"Gabriel, wake up." Jack traces the lines of his face with his fingertips, just barely ghosting over the smooth curves of his lips with his thumb.

Gabriel turns his face away just a little as he lets out a huge sigh. He's frustrated, Jack can tell in the way his body tenses. He opens his eyes, slow, to take in Jack next to him. In response, Jack's eyes widen - Gabriel looks _gorgeous_ and utterly undone.

Must have been some dream, he thinks.

"Jack?" Gabriel's voice is tentative, not sure why he's suddenly awake but very aware that he's been woken from a fabulous dream.

The corner of Jack's mouth turns up in a grin as he gently drags his hand down Gabriel's chest to the hard length between his legs. "Having a good dream, I see," he murmurs. The older soldier takes in a short breath as Jack's fingers trace along the length of his cock.

Gabriel twitches, then exhales. "Fuck."

Jack palms Gabriel's cock through his boxers as he looks up in to his face. Gabriel's got his eyes closed now, hips swaying upwards in to the touch. "What were you dreaming about?" He grinds his own growing hardness against Gabriel's beautiful thighs.

It takes a minute for Gabriel to really respond, still sleepy from his dream and overwhelmed from the sudden touch. He finally opens his eyes, panting, eyeing Jacking with a needy gaze. "You." A sigh. Gabriel throws his head back in to the pillow and groans when Jack reaches in his boxers and takes him fully in hand. The strokes are lazy but _good God_ if it doesn't feel like the best handjob he's ever gotten. "I was dreaming... that I let you fuck me."

Jack pushes himself closer against Gabriel's side, intrigued. Every so often Gabriel wants to be fucked and lets Jack take control, but normally Jack is more than happy to be the on the receiving end of things. He _loves_ Gabriel inside him, thinks about it probably more than is healthy, but they tend to have enough sex that neither of them really have wet dreams anymore. The fact that Gabriel was dreaming about Jack _inside_ him stirs his arousal even more. What a morning.

Jack slows his pace on Gabriel's cock, meets his gaze with eager eyes and asks, "Is that what you want me to do, Gabe? Do you want me to fuck you?"

Gabriel's reaction is almost instant as he lets out a growl deep in his throat. He turns on his side to face Jack, sliding his hand along the younger man's torso before grasping his hip firmly with his fingertips. He pulls Jack towards him, grinding his body against Jack's roughly. He's hard as a fucking rock and hasn't felt this aroused in months. "Yeah," Gabriel breathes. He smashes their mouths together, rough and needy, kissing Jack with such force that Jack thinks he's going to get devoured.

When Gabe pulls away, Jack can't help but feel _hot_ at the look on his face, the way his lips are parted and his pupils are dilated just enough that he looks ravenous. _Fuck_.

"I want you to fuck me, Jack."

He doesn't even have to say yes before Gabriel's getting up on to his knees, boxers already off and on the floor. Gabriel shimmies over to the wall, placing his palms flat and practically presenting himself to Jack as he spreads his legs. The dark-haired man's cock is hard hanging between his legs, and Jack can see a slight flush around his neck and shoulders that creeps up to his ears and, surely, to his face.

Jack swallows _hard_. The curve of Gabriel's ass, his beautiful thick thighs, the way the muscles in his back shift as he tries to keep himself still and patient. Jack takes his hand and runs it along the line of his spine and down to his butt, groping the cheek solidly in his palm. The flesh itself is firm but soft. Gabriel groans, a clear need in his voice but Jack ignores it for a moment, instead focusing on just how fucking beautiful Gabriel's ass really is. When he looks back to the rest of him, he moans softly.

"Do you know how fucking _amazing_ you look like this?"

Gabriel whines. " _Jack_." He repositions himself, and Jack can't help but stroke his own cock a few times at the sight of Gabriel's _goddamn ass_ as he rolls his hips back out to entice him. He gives in to his own pleasures for a moment, placing his free hand down on the mattress to lean down and lick a long strip along Gabriel's butt.

The older man breathes out a moan, and Jack takes it as the okay to go to town. He slides down off the bed, kneeling on the floor with his face only a few inches away from Gabriel's body. With one hand Jack leisurely strokes himself, using the other to coax Gabriel out towards him. The older man responds, pushing his butt closer to Jack's face. He spreads Gabriel's cheeks and slide his tongue between them. He can feel Gabriel shudder at the sensation, a high pitched moan escaping his lips, but Jack takes more pleasure in the taste and smell of _Gabriel_ right here, right in his face. It's heady, it's masculine, and Jack knows what he's doing is downright vulgar, but damn if he doesn't love it _because_ it's Gabriel.

He keeps licking, tonguing, circling Gabriel's hole for a few more minutes, delighted and thrilled by the sounds he can get from Gabe. Jack lets out a low, rumbling growl in the space of Gabriel's cheeks before he pulls away and looks at how undone the man is before him. When he gets back up on his feet, Jack grabs the lube they keep hidden beneath the pillow and positions himself nearly right behind Gabriel. His cock rests on Gabriel's left cheek, hard and ready, as he lubes fingers on his right hand before sliding them slowly inside.

If Gabriel wasn't fucked before, he sure is now. He hangs his head low between his shoulders, practically sobbing as Jack finally, _finally_ , penetrates him with his fingers. It's only two at first, and Jack takes it slow, but it's even more agonizing than he thought. Jack's grinding slow against Gabriel's ass now as he slides in a third finger, watching as Gabriel's fingers turn white against the wall. He's sweating, almost shimmering in the light of the sun rising through their window, and Jack realizes he needs to be _inside_ him _now_.

Gabriel whines when Jack's fingers leave him, hungry for that feeling of being filled, and he wiggles his ass to try and get to Jack to hurry up. Jack doesn't need it, though, positioning his cock perfectly against Gabriel's hole before he pushes in slow. Gabriel's breath hitches, catches in his throat. Jack's cock isn't super thick, but it's wide enough that it leaves him panting a little when he's fully inside him. He turns his head to look over his shoulder, trying to watch Jack behind him as he starts to thrust.

Jack catches his gaze as he pulls out, almost completely, before he slides back in. He sets the pace slow at first because he doesn't want to rush it, but it feels torturous even for him. Gabriel's body is hot, and he wants to bury himself and his cock in that heat and come like there's no tomorrow. Instead, he leans over Gabriel's body and bites down hard on the flesh at the junction between his neck and shoulder. Gabriel cries out, back arching in response.

He loves the biting, but he's frustrated. "Come _on_ , Jack. Fuck me like you mean it." The words come out harsh and gravelly, demanding. "I want it fucking _hard_."

Jack doesn't need to think twice as he does what he's told. He grips Gabriel's hips tight with his hands, buries his head against Gabriel's neck, and pumps himself hard in to the older man's body. Each thrust is deep and rough, accompanied by the sound of flesh on flesh and Gabriel's cries of pleasure. Gabriel loves every second of it, loves the way Jack's cock fills him, the feeling of his balls hitting his ass. He loves how tightly Jack's fingers wrap around his hips, the way he holds him steady so he can fuck him with all the strength he's got. If he's going to be fucked, he wants to be _fucked_ , and he wants it to be _just like this_. The thought of it all, how Jack owns him and takes him apart so easily, it turns him on even more and he lets out a guttural groan of absolute pleasure.

Jack, of course, fucks him harder in response, finding the noise utterly _hot_. When he looks up from Gabriel's neck and notices the man still gripping the wall for dear life. Jack knows he won't last long like this, too riled up from the taste and sight of Gabriel's ass, from just Gabriel himself like this. He wants Gabriel to come before him, and he wants to feel the tight, clenching heat of his ass when he does.

"Gabe." Jack's panting, trying to focus and barely making it. He takes one hand from Gabriel's hips, slows his pace a little to adjust, and grabs one of Gabriel's hands. He takes it from the wall and tries to push it between Gabriel's legs. "Come for me, Gabe. Come on."

Jack wishes he could watch Gabriel touch himself from here, but he can feel the rhythm of the man's strokes and watches his shoulder as he does so. Somehow, even that's hot to him and he begins pumping in and out of Gabriel faster than he did before. Gabriel's breathing is ragged, and it isn't long before he feels the beginnings of his release creep up on him. He strokes himself faster, crying out suddenly as his orgasm hits him hard. His whole body tenses and he throws his head back, moaning out in to the emptiness of the room.

Jack finds himself breathless at the feeling of Gabriel's ass clenching tight around him, thrusting only a few more times before he finds his release not too long after Gabriel. He rests his forehead against the back of Gabriel's neck, releasing the sounds of his orgasm against the sheen of Gabriel's sweat-soaked skin. He pulls out a few moments later, much to Gabriel's disappointment, but doesn't move away. He breathes in deeply the rich scent that is Gabriel, stronger now that they've been moving and sweating. Jack loves it. It's the way Gabriel smells in the morning, but thicker and headier. He kisses Gabriel's neck before sucking gently on the skin, eyes closed as he basks in his lover's presence.

Gabriel leans in to the touch as he lets out a small sound low in his throat. He always hates the empty feeling after Jack pulls out, but goddamn if the man doesn't know how to ride out that after-sex tingle. He sighs at the feeling of Jack's hands sliding up his sides and along his arms, pushing his butt against Jack just a little when he feels the twitch of his cock post-orgasm. One of Jack's hands shifts from his arm to his chest, sliding down between his legs and through the patch of hair to cup Gabriel's balls. The older man gasps, still sensitive from his orgasm, but spreads his legs a little wider anyway.

"You're so fucking beautiful, Gabe."

Jack likes to do this whenever he fucks Gabriel, likes to ride out the high after he comes by touching Gabriel's body tenderly. It's almost loving, the way he touches him. Gabriel wasn't sure how to react initially the first time he let Jack fuck him, but now he lives for the way Jack almost brings him down from the action, tries to draw him back to now.

Gabriel opens his eyes, afraid he'll drift off to sleep if he keeps them closed, and shifts when Jack does too. When he turns, the blond is standing next to the bed, cock soft and body flushed red. Gabriel thinks he looks blissful, and smiles at him as he stands. He slides his arms around Jack's waist and leans in for a kiss, deep and sensual and full of after-sex euphoria. The best kind, he thinks.

Once he feels sated, Gabriel steps away, playfully squeezing Jack's ass before walking off toward the bathroom. "You in for a shower?"

Jack smirks. "Depends, am I gonna get lucky in there too?"

Gabriel stops in the doorway to the bathroom and looks up as if actually contemplating Jack's luck. The corner of his mouth turns up just slightly. "Maybe," he replies, before disappearing in to the bathroom.

Jack follows.

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see, I don't write often, but when I do it's apparently in full force and straight up porn. I had this idea after I'd read a fic with a similar concept, but not quite the wet dream thing. I prefer Gabriel as a top, but there's something really sexy about the idea of them switching every so often (por que no los dos?). Hope it was as good for you as it was for me ;)


End file.
